zsffandomcom-20200214-history
ZSF2/John Dalton
Condition *'Pending Points': N/A *'Wounds': N/A Skills Attributes *'Agility(+): '+33 **'Astra:' When attacking, grants a (Skill/2)% chance of dealing an additional Speed 3 attacks at +30 Lethality/+5 Wounds. Costs 5 Stamina. *'Endurance(++):' +30(0/11) **'Die Hard:' Allows to withstand an additional mortal wound. *'Stamina(+):' +19(0/7) *'Perception(++):' +17 *'Mana(*):' +15(3/6) *'Willpower(++):' +14(4/5) *'Athletics(+):' +13(4/5) *'Learning(*):' +9(0/4) *'Strength(+):' +7(1/3) *'Training(+):' +7 *'Reading(+):' +5(0/2) Combat *'Sword Training(+):' +34 **'Parry:' Grants a (Skill/2) bonus to defense rolls against melee attacks. *'Firearm Training(*):' +21 *'Pistol Training(+):' +20 *'Armor Training(+):' +7(1/3) *'Blade Training(++):' +4(1/2) *'Melee Training(*):' +2 *'Staff Training(+):' +2 Magic *'Lightning Element(++):' +30(0/11) **':' *'Light Element(*):' +16 *'Air Element(++):' +7 *'Space Element(*):' +4(1/2) Psy-Techs *'Teleport(*):' +7 *'Empathy(*):' +2 Leadership *'Tactics(++):' +20 *'Charisma(++):' +16 Constructive *'Computers(=):' +52 **'Eye In The Sky:' Allows the influence and upkeep of (Skill/10) sensor/technical devices without having to maintain the equipment to do so. **'Cyberkinesis:' Unlocks "Cyber Element" magic, treated as a skill at +(Skill/2); allows for the influence of cyberspace without a computer and 'enchant' (upgrade) electronics with the proper focus. *'Mechanics(++):' +18 *'Electronics(+):' +15 *'Cooking(+):' +5 *'Ammunition(+):' +2 Knowledge *'Metaphysics(*):' +17(2/6) *'Technology(++):' +16 *'Chemistry(++):' +5 *'Japanese Culture(=):' +2 Recreational *'Video Games(=):' +10 Vehicles *'Driving(++):' +10 Uniques *'Mimic(*):' +12 *'Lucky Break(*):' +7(2/3) *'Traceless(++):' +6(1/3) *'Protagonist(Z):' +5(2/5) Affinities Affinity *'Drake Higgins:' +21/+0/+6 *'Masaru Ietsuna:' +15 *'Erik Johnson:' +12 *'Alan Dalton:' +11 *'Shara Lopez:' +10 *'Silians Lancastor:' +10 *'Tracie Stern:' +9 *'William Peluso:' +6 *'Atomsk:' +6 *'Damien:' +5 *'Hero Hikara:' +5 *'Thomas Harris:' +5 *'Tobias Andiron:' +5 *'Amber Woods:' +4 *'Enix:' +4 *'Jack Sartell:' +4 *'Karisa Minton:' +4 *'Kiyo:' +4 *'Mitzi Soma:' +3 *'Alice Kepler:' +2 *'Chris Rodfield:' +2 *'Grig Williams:' +2 *'Lauren Jackson:' +2 *'Maxwell Bennett:' +2 *'Monk:' +2 *'Tatsuya Richards:' +2 *'Alex Smith-Lopez:' +1 *'Cathrine Richards:' +1 *'Houston:' +1 *'Jennifer Anderson:' +1 *'Jim Marks:' +1 *'Kaitlyn Waverton:' +1 *'Oliver Hunter:' +1 *'Addy:' +1 Flaws *'Hard of Sight' **- Items Equipment *'Head:' Modified(*) Soldier Helmet **'Eyes:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals *'Body:' Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie *'Back:' Empty *'Hands:' Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves *'Belt:' Empty *'Feet:' Good(+) Combat Boots *'Bag:' Travel Bag *'Bag:' Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant) *'Accessory:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal *'Accessory:' Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin Weapons *''Fulgurant'' (Well Enchanted(*+) Longsword): 45/2/+15; 10/10 Mana **Enchantment: Storm Affinity (+5 Lightning/Wind) **Special: Storm Slash - Allows ranged attack at -10 lethality and +5 Accuracy. Costs 2 Mana. *''Feminus Ignis'' (Modified(*) SPAS-12): 40/2/+10(+15); 5/5 Mana; 12 Gauge (3 Units) **Enchantment: Nuke Affinity (+3 Fire/+3 Nuclear) **Attachment: Red Dot Scope (+5 Accuracy) **Ammo: 8 Round Tube Mag (8/8) **Special: Solar Shot - Charges weapon for -20 Lethality, +10 Accuracy, and +1 AoE. Requires 1 turn charge and 5 mana. *'Modified(*) Colt M1911A1:' 55/2/+10; .45 ACP **Attachment: Silencer **Special: - *'Improved(++) Custom Bren Ten:' 50/2/+10; 10mm Auto *'Good(+) M249 SAW:' 55/3/+5; 5.56x45mm NATO **Special: AutoFire - Can change Speed 3 in to AoE 5 at 10 bullets a round Equips *'Modified(*) Soldier Helmet:' +20 Lethality Resistance, -5 Perception, 3 Accuracy; ignores the first head wound in battle. Stacks with one "eye" item. **Special: Tinfoil Hat - Add Lethality Resist to defense against mental effects. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Aural Spectrofocals:' Grants +5 to Sight checks; Reduces innate sight penalties by 20. **Special: Aura Sense - Detect magical items and people with at least 10 Mana; +15 to Perception checks when either is being searched for. *'Moderately Enchanted(*+) Underlayed Hoodie:' +25 Defense, -5 Mobility **Enchantment: Light Affinity (+15 Light) **Special: Light Shaper - Takes half damage from light; boosts Light Affinity. *'Enchanted(*) Shotgun Wizard Gloves:' +5 to Magic/Shotguns. Ignores the first arm wound in battle. **Special: Buckcasting - An additional +10 to using magic on a shotgun. *'Lightly Enchanted(*) Sword Sheath (Fulgurant):' Can carry a sword without taking a slot. **Special: Mana Overflow - *'Good(+) Combat Boots:' +5 Traction/Unarmed attacks; ignores the first leg/foot wound in battle. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Lunar Crystal:' +5 to Lightning/Chaos/Lunar magic **Special: Call of the Wild - On the week of a full moon, this can be invoked; Mana, Strength, and Athletics increase +10, but for every 2 rounds active, -5 'drain' wound is sustained that cannot be healed with medical assistance. *'Moderately Enchanted(*) Player Pin:' +5 Willpower **Special: Mind Noise - Allows use of Telepathy at +5. Consumables *'12-Gauge Shells' (x7) *'Extended Bren Ten Mazagine:' 13/19 e *'Extended Bren Ten Mazagine:' 19/19 *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 e *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M1911 Magazine:' 7/7 *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 118/200 e *'M249 Pouch Magazine:' 200/200 Ammunition *'.45 ACP rounds' (x33) *'10mm Auto rounds' (x7) Tools *'Weapon Case' *'zPhone v2.101' (Eye in the Sky upgrade) *'Travel Pack' **'Laptop' **'Journal' **'Neural Command Receiver' **''Parahuman Research'' **''Basics of Magic Research II'' Quick Rolls Combat *'Fulgurant:' +48 **'Storm Slash:' +53 *'Bren Ten:' +41 *'M1911A1:' +41 *'Feminus Ignis:' +41 **'Solar Shot:' +61 *'M249:' +26 *'Unarmed:' +8 *'Defense:' +31 (+15 Parry vs Melee) **'Armor:' 51 (+15 Parry vs Melee) Magic *'Lightning:' +34 *'Light:' +22 *'Air:' +17 Computers *'Satellite Usage:' +74 *'Hacking:' +61 (To be Fixed) *'Programming:' +54 (To be Fixed) *'Electronic Repair/Craft:' +44 (To be Fixed) History Extras Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters